This invention relates to improvements in the art of constructing antenna traps which are used to provide multiband operation on a single antenna. A trap is a parallel resonant circuit inserted in an antenna which offers a high impedance to currents flowing in the antenna at the trap's resonant frequency, separating the inner portion of the antenna between the feedline and the trap from the remainder of the antenna. The inner portion is of a length to be resonant at the trap frequency and is an efficient absorber and radiator of radio waves of that frequency and nearby band of frequencies. Many traps can be incorporated into a single antenna, enabling the antenna to be used on many bands. Traps are well known and used in many types of antennas, such as dipoles, vertical monopoles, parasitic beams, and the like.